Demon Blood
by Evalyne
Summary: Hitori is dead, Kanji is returned safely. But Kurabara, Yuusake, Kurama, and Hiei have a even bigger challage now that its over. Chapter 8 is up R
1. Discovery

1 Demon Blood  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Don't own YYH or its characters; so don't sue me because I have no money. I have a car and all my money goes into it. (And I really need an oil change so I need what little money I have.) I do own Kamarie Engowa, Sakura Ai, Eden Karasu, Kassius Engowa,  
  
Keisha (Keke) Merche', Tayketsu Anki, Yaku Miko, Leon Merche', and any other character I make up along the way.  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
Hiro- (looks at the draft) WHAT you put me and you in this story!!  
  
Kiara- (typing on her computer) yeah so, I don't see the problem.  
  
Hiro- The problem is the last time you wrote me in one of your stories we ended up doing something.  
  
Kiara- I still don't see the problem.  
  
Hiro- -_-* when did you get addicted to YYH anyway?  
  
Kiara- um ever since I saw it on Toonami and since I saw that there where rape victims in there ^_^  
  
Hiro- (face faults) what are you turning into Velika now?  
  
Kiara- Um Hiro-koi she is my imoota (little sister) Plus Velika and me already chose our victims.  
  
Hiro- your not going to try that in this story are you?  
  
Kiara- thanks Hiro-chan for the idea (writes it down in her draft)  
  
Hiro- @_@ oro me and my big mouth.  
  
0.o*  
  
2 Chapter 1 Discovery  
  
Kurama sat in his desk at Meiow High School. Today there would be ALOT more students joining their school today. Another local School had lost its funding, so in return the students would be coming here. The uniforms of Megumi High School where way different, Megumi High was also way more lenient than here. Poor student had no clue what they where getting into when they cam here.  
  
It was also know that Keisha Merche' had gone to Megumi High. She was supposed to be a beauty with cat-like movements and stealth that was unmatched in the Ningenkai. Her power and temper was said to even outdo Yuusuke and Kuwabara combined. He was shocked back into relativity when the teacher spoke.  
  
"Hello students, as you all know we will be having some new students here today so please, make them feel welcome."  
  
Eight students walked in, four girls and four boys.  
  
"Please introduce yourselves"  
  
A girl with shoulder length dark violet hair, and baby blue eyes stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Hello my Name is Engowa, Kamarie very nice to meet you." She was a very beautiful and most of the boys had stars in their eyes, and gazed admirably at her.  
  
Next, a girl with short purple hair, a red bandana around her head, and ruby colored eyes. 'Those eyes remind me of Hiei' Kurama though and took most of his willpower not to blush about thinking of Hiei. All of the other boys around him where partially drooling over her, some even did catcalls. " I'm called Ai, Sakura "  
  
" My name is Karasu, Eden" This boy had shaggy green hair and purple eyes. He was quiet good-looking with his saggy green hair that fell at shoulder- length. 'Cue drooling girls' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
"Oi My name is Engowa, Kassius, but you girls can call me the love machine" The whole class including the teacher face faulted, or sweat dropped. He had black short spiky hair, and brown eyes full of amusement, and mischief.  
  
" More like hentai" the girl beside him mumbled and Kurama would have missed it too if it weren't for his Youko hearing. ^0.0^ The girl who mumbled the commend glared at the boy with the spiky hair then turned to the class and smirked. "I'm Keke" This girl was a beauty: her goddess like grace, her midnight raven hair that came a little past her waist, and her brown eyes that looked quiet sad and defensive. Her arms where crossed across her chest and she looked bored. Most boys smiled adimiraly at her; some gazed longingly at her and a few even whistled at her.  
  
"Feh" A boy with silver hair, which went a little past his shoulder blades, golden amber eyes, and a black strip on each cheek, snorted. Keke nudged him in the rib. He glanced at her, and then looked at the class. He sighed then said "Anki, Tayketsu"  
  
Kurama was laughing internally at the almost inaudible snort. 'Sounds like something Hiei would do.' The Youko stopped his internal laughing when he looked up at the boys golden amber eyes. 'He looks like Youko Kurama'  
  
"Konichiwa I'm Miko, Yaku" A girl with light red hair, light green eyes and freckles. The class looks between her and Kurama. Kurama sinks lower into his desk.  
  
"Hey, Minamine-kun, is that your sister or something?" a classmate sitting near Kurama whispers to him.  
  
"No, I'm afraid she not"  
  
"Umm I'm Merche', Leon" A boy with long straight black hair, tied at his nap in a ponytail, and had soft brown eyes. 'Keke and Leon are probably related somehow; they look alike…wait a minute! Merche', that is the same last name as that fighter named Keisha Merche''  
  
"Please take a seat." The teacher ordered Kamarie and Eden to sit in the front of the class. Sakura, Kassius, Leon and Yaku to sit in the middle, near the wall. Keke and Tayketsu to sit in the back near the window, and near Kurama. Keke was ordered to take the seat in front of Kurama, while Tayketsu was to sit in the seat beside him. The girls and boys of the classed were jealous with envy. "Ok now, class, and take out your chemistry books and turn to page 145."  
  
Kurama sat forward with his book on his desk; he glanced at the nape of Keke's neck. On her neck there was a small scar that looked like she was bitten. 'Is that bonding mark?' Kurama asked himself. 'No, it can't be that Kurama. Bonding marks are made near the collar bone not on the nape.'  
  
0.o*  
  
3 Later that Day  
  
It was during Home Economics that Kurama noticed something. 'Youki? Naw couldn't be this is the Ningenkai why would youkais be here?' The aura was coming from the Kamarie, Eden, Kassius, Leon, Tayketsu, and Keke. 'The new students are youkai'  
  
Keke sneezed. "Neechan you catching a cold?"  
  
"No its just all this dust" She shrugged  
  
"Hey Keke noticed how much that Shuiichi look like Yaku and Tay?" Sakura asked  
  
"Shuiichi looks like Yaku not Tay. Where did you get that idea from?" She continued sewing on the cat she was making.  
  
"On a full moon" Sakura continued. Keke looked up shock written all over her face. Slowly she looked at Tay then glanced at Kurama. "Se my point?" She nodded.  
  
Kurama caught that glance. He decided to make friends and see if they were really youkai or not.  
  
"Neko?" Kurama said. Keke looked up at him.  
  
"Nani Shuiichi-kun?"  
  
"Your making a cat right, ya know a neko?"  
  
"Yeah I thought you where calling me at first"  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Her nickname is Neko," Tayketsu said from across the table. Tayketsu could fell Kurama's youki, even if it was well hidden. 'I hope your not planning to date my mate, Shuiichi. She's my mate, I know you saw the make of the dog demon mate on the back of her neck that I gave her.' Tayketsu thought.  
  
Kurama chuckled at the kawaii nickname. Kassius was laughing loudly " Keke "the neko" Merche'. Want some catnip cousin?" Keke glared at Kas, then he gulped at took a step back.  
  
"Keke come on don't hurt him" Sakura threw her arms around Kas, her eyes pleading.  
  
"I'll be nice for the first day of school, and only at school. We get home it's a different story"  
  
'So Keke is Keisha Merche', the lovely neko fighter' Kurama inwardly chucked to himself.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Kiara- ha ha I left it with a cliffhanger. I know I hate cliffhangers too, but if you want to know more you have to wait a while so I can type the other chapter. *Ducks flying tomatoes* hey its won't me long I swear. 


	2. Making Friends

1 Demon Blood  
  
2 Chapter 2: Making friends  
  
Disclaimer: standard one. Don't sue all money went into prom. Umm some yaoi Hiei/Kurama  
  
Authors rants:  
  
Kiara- ok if you read any of my other stories you should know I always make errors sue me, my spelling is less than average @_@ and I write how I speak. Also prom is like um yesterday so I've been rather busy. Let me tell you girls something IT'S HARD AS HECK TO TYPE WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR CLA…ER NAILS DONE!!!!  
  
Hiro- told you to get them done on Thursday not on Tuesday, but did you listen no.  
  
Kiara- shut up muse boy, you're not helping. You could help me type this you know.  
  
Hiro- ummm no.  
  
Kiara- why you little…  
  
Hiro- ah ah ah Kiara-chan your nails remember no breaking the nails by breaking my neck  
  
Kiara- IMOOTA!!!!! YOU CAN KILL HIRO IF YOU WANT!!!!!  
  
Velika (appearing out of thin air) here's Velika  
  
Hiro- oro ahh!!!  
  
Velika- (Throws small lighting bolts at Hiro as she chases after him)  
  
Kiara ^_^* ummm ok now maybe I can get some work done.  
  
0.o  
  
2.1 AT LUNCH THE SAME DAY  
  
" Sooooooo your brother and Sakura are going out?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Hai that's right and myself and Eden are dating as well." (She's a perfect student ne? Kurama has competition) Kamerie stated as Kurama Sat next to her and Eden at lunch. Most of the other students envied them. (Snobs get over it)  
  
"What is Shuiichi-kun doing sitting at our table?" Yaku sat gleefully next to Leon and handed him some food. Leon blushed. Kurama looked up at Kamerie his eyes asking 'Are-they-going-out-too?' She nodded.  
  
"I'm welcoming the new students and hopefully make new friends" He smiled at her.  
  
"Hai we're honored" Yaku gleamed. (She's naïve) Keke sat next to her brother, Leon, and chowed down in her food. Tayketsu sat between Keke and Kurama. He chowed down too. "Oi Keke, you and Tayketsu are gunna get the hiccups if you eat too fast."  
  
Tayketsu slurped up his Raman noodles "Well sorry, but at my house if I don't eat fast Neechan will eat all my food." He resumed eating.  
  
"Your starting to eat just like your Kaasan, Keke" Sakura stated. Keke just shrugged and resumed eating.  
  
'Weird people indeed. I should tell Yuuske-tachi about this.' Kurama thought  
  
0.o  
  
2.2 AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Hiei was waiting outside his fox's school. The bell rang and the young fire demon scanned for his delightful redhead. His eyes fell in a redheaded girl with short hair. 'Hn not my fox' Finally his eyes set on his lovely fox, whom was currently surrounded by his "fan club" Hiei had to bite back at snarl at the stupid Ningen girls surrounding Kurama. He broke off from the crowd and headed towards his house. Hiei took off in the same direction via the trees.  
  
Kurama walked home more slowly than usual. He had a lot on his mind. He couldn't figure out what kind of youkai that Keke, Leon, Kassius, Kamerie, and Eden where. He'd figured out that Tayketsu was either a fox demon or a dog demon. He'd never sent hat kind of youki like the others had. Eden's youki was stronger than the others, but he could tell that Keke was physically stronger. He was stumped; the two sets of twins along with Tayketsu had some rei-ki too. ' Gahhh this is going to give me gray hair trying to figure this out' (hi Kiara here again for another comment. Kurama has silver hair when in his youko form and he's complaining about getting gray hair lol I know bad pun and now back to the fic) Kurama ran a hand threw his red mane of hair. He didn't sense Hiei's dark ki and didn't see the little fire demon jump from the tree. So, it startled him when he suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! Oh Hiei its you. Don't do that, you scared me."  
  
"Hn" Hiei snorted, "You should have been paying attention, fox"  
  
"Gomen, Itoshii. I was thinking about some new students in my school" Kurama smiled gently at his fire demon.  
  
"Hn baka kitsune. What is so special about ningens?"  
  
"Well six of them have youki, and of the sox, five have both youki and rei- ki. I'm stumped my firebaby."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Hiei snarled, then stopped in his tracks digesting what his fox just said. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by someone shouting.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh crazy neko girl on the lose!" Kassius ran to them. " Shuuchi-kun help me Keke has gone nuts!"  
  
"Nuts huh dearest Kas" Keke was about three leaps away from Kassius. She looked mad and her youki was blazing. If looks could kill Kassius, Hiei, and Kurama would have been long gone. Kurama and Hiei exchanged looks. Before either of them could say a thing Keke jumped forwards and decked Kassius, and he fell down, skidding a few feet away. She smiled proudly, nodded at Kurama and Hiei. Then walked away leaving a swirly-eyed Kassius in her wake (@_@)  
  
"Oi not again. Did you see which way my mat- er which way Keke went, Minamine?" Tayketsue walked up to them. Kurama pointed in the direction Keke went. " Arigoto Minamine" Tayketsu picked up the unconscious Kassius and went in the direction Kurama had pointed.  
  
"Hiei, did he just say that Keke was his mate?" Kurama asked when Tayketsu was way outta ear shoot even for a youko.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"We need to tell Koenma that there are a few more youkais in the Ningenkai."  
  
TO BE CONTUIED  
  
Kiara- ok I know I'm evil another cliffhanger.  
  
Hiro- (beat up form Velika) I think I'll type the nest chapter for you.  
  
Kiara- you better before I let the readers get a hold of you. Oh and by the way until I get at lest 3 more reviews chapter 3: the order and the plan will not be up hehehe now that truly evil. 


	3. The Order and the Plan

Chapter 3: The Order and The Plan  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Normal one and some yaoi Kurama/Hiei (gotta love those too)  
  
Authors Rambling:  
  
Kiara- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I haven't written in forever. I am pond scum, Gomen minna!!!!!! High school for the last couple of weeks has been hell!!! Now that its summer I can write yippee  
  
Hiro- (Pats her on the shoulder)  
  
Kiara- ok this chapter is confusing. I had to get Tayketsu and Keke to the Reikai so I had to figure something out. Please bare with me. Ok for those people who have told me I spelled names wrong; that was the way it was spelled on my VHS tapes so there. Also, with the last and first names, most of them I picked up somewhere, and the majority I got out of my Japanese phrase book. In the last chapter I put the last names before the first names. This chapter I have put first names first and last names last. Anyway, I feel so loved I only asked for three reviews and got ten yeah (has a big ego now)  
  
Hiro- Well sense you got grounded off the good computer downstairs and are making me type on this crappy piece of shit. I should have the big ego.  
  
Kiara- want me to call Velika again  
  
Hiro- (in a tiny voice) no  
  
Kiara- thought so. Ok peeps bare with me on this, the next chapter its gunna get better I promise.  
  
0.o  
  
Kurama sat in a chair & pretending to read a book. He was looking at Hiei who was sitting at the window with one leg tucked up & the other was dangling. He had his Katana laying against his lap. Kurama's eyes wonder to Hiei's hard muscular chest that was hidden underneath his black shirt. A small knock was heard at door. Yuusuke and Kuwabara came waltzing through the door.  
  
"You wanted to talk to us, Kurama" The raven-haired boy stated.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about some new students that go to my school. Have you heard about Megumi High students being transferred Meiow High because of lost of funding?"  
  
"Does this have to with anything?" Kuwabara said sitting in a chair.  
  
"Let me finish Kuwabara. I believe that six students are youkai. Of the six, five of them both Rei & youki. Two sets of twins, Keke & Leon Merche', Kamarie & Kassius Engowa, and also Tayketsu Anki whom I've figured out id either a youko or an Inu. I can't figure out what kind of youkai that Keke, Leon, Kamarie, Kassius, & Eden Karasu are. Also why five of the six have both Rei and youki?"  
  
"Maybe they ate humans and that's why." Kuwabara said  
  
" I doubt it. Koenma would have notified us of a human-eating youkai in the area." Yuusuke stated.  
  
"Half breed"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about shrimp?" Kuwabara bellowed  
  
"Half breeds you moron. Did you ever think that maybe they were half Ningen"  
  
"I the great Kuwabara . . ." He never got to finish.  
  
"That's a good guess, Hiei" Kurama said then sighed and ran his threw his hair. He didn't want to deal with a fight right now.  
  
"Well ok maybe they're half human, but what does their other half made of?" Yuusuke looked worried  
  
"That's a good question, Yuusuke that id what I want to find out." Koenma finally spoke up.  
  
"Koenma, so you don't know either?" Kurama stood up  
  
"Well I'm checking my files now. I want you to bring that youko-Inu whatever he is, and one of the twins, just one now. Kurama since you seem to know these "half breeds" as we'll call them now. I want you to try to get them here to the Reikai for questioning."  
  
"I'll try"  
  
"Ok, good enough now before you go give me those names again, Kurama." The young ruler took out a pen and paper.  
  
"Tayketsu Anki, Leonardo Merche', Kassius Engowa, Kamarie Engowa, Eden Karasu, and Keisha Merche'."  
  
"K-keisha Merche'"  
  
"What about her Kuwabara?" Yuusuke raised his eyebrow ~_^  
  
"She is one of the worst girls in all of Tokyo, if not the Ningenkai. I heard that six boys fought her, but she put them in the hospital."  
  
"So, I can do that" Yuusuke glared at him  
  
"With burns on then!"  
  
"Ok bring that girl along with Tayketsu" Koenma ordered "Now go"  
  
0.o  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kurama walked to school slowly trying to catch a glimpse of either Keke of Tayketsu before school. He saw their group walking to school. He caught a glimpse of Keke and Tayketsu holding hands and walking closely to each other. 'A couple' Kurama looked up at the tree and met crimson eyes. He blushed then quickly composed himself.  
  
"Oi Tayketsu, Keke!" The couple separated in a blink of an eye, and turned to face Kurama.  
  
"What is it Minamine?" Tayketsu yawned  
  
"Yeah its to early for chit-chat" Keke waved to the rest of the group to go ahead.  
  
"Would the two of you like to come over to my house this afternoon? The teacher did say for me to help you catch up on things"  
  
"Hai that's fine"  
  
"Great please meet me out by the school gates then."  
  
"Hai hai" They both said in unison  
  
0.o  
  
At Lunch  
  
Keke's head hit the table as soon as she sat down. She was sleeping heavily on the cafeteria table.  
  
"Keke-chan you slept all during Chemistry class. Not to mention during Home Economics too. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Yaku patted her shoulder.  
  
"First of all Chemistry is boring anyway, and no I didn't get a wink last night. Little bit wasn't feeling too well." Keke mumbled with her head still down. Tay poked her side to get her attention. She barley picked her head up and glared at him, then saw the food he had gotten for her. She jerked up, took to food from his hands, and started gobbling it down. Thanks could be said after energy got restored. Tay just chuckled.  
  
"So who or what is this 'little bit'?" Kurama asked. Yet agian he was sitting with the group for lunch. Some of Kurama's "fan club" decided they would sit down too; to do some flirting. (Preps yesh) Some of them were trying (envious on trying) to flirt with Tayketsu, but he just ignored them. (Go Tay stick with Keke of she'll probably kick you ass)  
  
"My puppy, he um wined all night"(yeah nice one Keke) Keke spoke revitalized by the food. Kurama smiled and nodded accordingly. (Kiara- (drools) Hiro- knock it off your slobbering on the keyboard!!!!!) 'Well its true, he is min and he is my pup. He was also wining about his stomach hurting.' Keke smiled to herself.  
  
"If you will excuse me , I need some fresh air." Kurama stood up and bowing slightly.  
  
Some of his "fan club" stood too. "Alone please" Then he left. He stood outside by a tree by the behind the old gym. Hiei occupied the tree. "Firebaby"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that, fox?"  
  
"When you stop calling me fox, I'll stop calling you firebaby."  
  
"Hn" Hiei snorted in response. Kurama smiled 'I thought so, itoshii'  
  
"Will you go and find Kuwabara and Yuusuke for me? Tell them to meet me at my house. Will you come too?"  
  
"I live there, fox. What for?"  
  
" I have a plan to catch Keke and Tayketsu."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Invite them into a trap"  
  
0.o  
  
That afternoon (Warning this part is confusing even for me, and I wrote it. Just sit tight and bare with me on this. Ok?)  
  
"So Shuiichi-kun where are we going again?" Keke asked for the fiftieth time. Kurama sighed deeply.  
  
"To a shrine, for history class. Its so you and Tayketsu can experience a real old-fashion shrine" Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei tagged along too. Hiei look like he was about ready to make Keke into cat-kabob.  
  
"I get that, but why are we spending the WHOLE weekend!" She wined mostly because she had to walk up ALL those steps.  
  
"How much further Minamine?" Tayketsu was getting weary of going up those steps. 'Wish I could fly up theses damn steps like I do to get to my house'  
  
"Not much further, you can see the temple entrance now"  
  
"THANK GOD!" Keke ran up the rest of the stairs two steps at a time.  
  
"Feh" Tayketsu grumbled, and went to catch up with her.  
  
"That was a dirty trick, Kurama" Yuusuke stated. Kurama just shrugged.  
  
0.o  
  
"So we just go through here?" Tayketsu pointed a clawed finger, which was painted black, at the portal.  
  
"Yeah follow me," Yuusuke said walking through the portal. Keke shrugged and followed, with Tay close behind.  
  
0.o  
  
"Welcome" Keonma said looking at the new comers that just walked into his office.  
  
"Ok #1 where the hell are we? #2what the fuck where those oni things out there? #3 who the hell is that?"  
  
Keke yelled. If you where dragged around like luggage in an airport I think you would be just a tad bit pissed off too.  
  
"Such language not fit for a young lady." Koenma shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Feh, and who's the fucking brat?" Tay glared with his arms crossed.  
  
"Well its looks like the demon has no manners either"  
  
"What makes you think I'm a damn demon?" Tay snarled showing his canines.  
  
"We know who you are, Tayketsu, so you can drop the disguise now"  
  
"Feh" Tay turned around. He took off his baseball cap the snapped his fingers. His human ears disappeared and up top his head where to silver cat- like ears. Tay sighed and rubbed the kinks out of his ears, because they had been under the cap all day. "Happy now"  
  
"Ah so you're a youko"  
  
"A what?" Keke and Tayketsu both said at the same time.  
  
"A kitsune spirit , or demon" Kurama explained.  
  
"No, I'm an Inu, not a kitsune." Tay points at his butt "Does it look like I have a tail? Inu's don't have tails except when they turn into giant dogs. Feh"  
  
"Ok now I would like to ask you some questions" Keonma started  
  
"Why? You're a kid I don't need to verify myself to you" Keke glared at him.  
  
"I take it you don't take me seriously do you?" She shook her head negatively. He sighed then turned into his teenage form. Keke and Tay dropped their jaws. "I take it this is better." They nodded.  
  
  
  
Glossary of Japanese word  
  
Youkai- being that comes from the Makai  
  
Rei- human energy  
  
youki- youkai energy  
  
youko- fox spirit  
  
Inu-dog demon  
  
ningen- human  
  
firebaby- Kurama's nickname for Hiei (at least in this fic anyway)  
  
itoshii- Lover  
  
Kitsune- fox  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 :questioning is up next 


	4. Questioning

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or it characters. However, I do own. Tayketsu, Keke, Kenji, and Byakko.  
  
Author's rants: Iyeeeeeeeeee I know took a long time typing this story, but I was working on A Quite Embrace. So it took me a while to type. Plus I went to my grandmother's for a week, and she lives out in the middle of nowhere. Oh and FF.net was being screwy so that is a reason too.  
  
Chapter 4: Questioning  
  
"So Tay, can I call you Tay?" Koenma said from his desk.  
  
"NO, you can't call me that." Tayketsu snarled.  
  
"Ok. Tayketsu how did you come to be in the Ningenkai?"  
  
"Was born there" He grumbled, his arms where across his chest. Keke was sitting in a similar manner beside him. She was glaring dagger at Kurama. They were told who the Reikai Tantei were, who Koenma was, and what they were there for. IT did not settle with them well that they were being interrogated for being born.  
  
"Ok so tell me what your origins are?"  
  
"Huh?" Tayketsu blinked.  
  
"Who are your parents, where do they come from, are they still alive? Koenma sighed rubbing his temples.  
  
Tayketsu lowered his gaze towards the floor, and his ears drooped down. Pain clearly written all over his face. "My father died not long after I was born, and my mother… when I was three, I think." Keke took his hand and held it with her own, not really caring what the others thought. She was comforting her mate through the painfully memories of his past. "I-I don't know my father's name, and my mother . . ." Keke gave his hand a squeeze. Tayketsu's brows scrunched together. "I believe her name was Tomoe, she was form the Ningenkai.  
  
"She was human then." Koenma said with sympathy in his voice. Tayketsu nodded, the released his hand from Keke's. "You have a sister am I correct?"  
  
"No" Trying to protect his sister whom his pup was in the care of.  
  
"Well your school records indicate otherwise. Plus we have her here along with her pup."  
  
Tayketsu snarled, "Hurt them and I kill you, slowly"  
  
"No need to resort to violence," Koenma said. 'Maybe I should have asked Yuusuke to put wards on them before they came here. That would have been much safer that way.'  
He turned slowly towards Keke. "So Keke . . ."  
  
"My father's name is Hiro Merche', he is a mage, from America. My mother's name is Princess Kiara Felix Merche', She is a Karonean princess, from the kingdom of Lunar. I am an heir of Lunar. I'm sure you already know this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Tay is MY mate. That pup you thought was Byakko is MINE! So IF you decide to hurt or imprison any of us. Just remember that if you do you'll be having a number of Karonean warriors from both Lunar and Tsunami breathing down your neck." Keke snapped, her ears, and claws extended.  
  
'Defiantly should have had Yuusuke put wards on them.' Koenma gulped. "So um is this the nature of a Karona?" Keke closed her eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths; her ears, and claws went back down to normal size.  
  
"No, just if you tick one off." Keke smirked, "My natural form is how you see me now. I don't like being deceived," She snarled at Kurama. Hiei jumped in front of Kurama with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'm not gunna attack fox boy over there, don't worry." She stuck out her tongue at Hiei.  
  
"George bring Byakko here" Koenma said from under his desk. The blue Oni ran out rather quickly to get away form the crazy girl. Keke smirked to herself as the Oni ran past her.  
  
"Nice way to handle things, Keke. State the facts, threaten, the act innocent." Tayketsu whispered, rhythmically taping his claws on the arm of the chair. She blew a raspberry at him.  
  
"Baka neko" Hiei said taking his hand off the hilt. Keke just smiled innocently at him. "Hn"  
  
"Feh"  
  
Hiei and Tayketsu looked at each other then glared.  
  
"Not again" Keke And Kurama said in unison. They looked at one another. Keke decided to forgive Kurama for deceiving them; he was just doing his job. Keke smiled at him, and he smiled back.   
  
"Koenma sir, here they are." George said with his face all scratched up.  
  
"George what happened to your face?" Koenma questioned. Before George could answer a blur of silver ran past him and ran into Kuwabara, and yipped.   
  
"What's this?" He picked it up by the scruff of its shirt. A pair of green eyes glared at him. The little creature had two silver ears, long silver hair that hit about mid back, a fluffy silver tail, and two peachiest, teardrop shapes on each of its cheeks. "What a cute little thing. Hehe" And played with its fluffy tail. "Hey Kurama is this yours?" The "Kit" looked at Kurama in disgust. He really didn't like the big loud thing playing with his tail either. It scratched Kuabara's arms to let him go then waked his face, with his tail, for good measure. Then, it jumped onto Koenma's desk, and then hopped right into Taketsu's arms.  
  
"Me not nit me pup. Me not lite you mess me tail."  
  
"Well excuse me"  
  
Everyone laughed at Kuwabara.  
  
"Ah poor Kanji. Did that big oaf scare you?" Keke commented, smiling down at him.  
  
"I'm guessing that's you pup, Keke? Koenma was straitening the papers that Kanji knocked over, in his flight from Kuwabara.  
  
"Oyaji" Kanji said pulling on Tayketsu's furlongs.  
  
"Oyaji?!" Everyone one shouted. (Except Tay, Keke, Byakko, and Hiei. Hiei didn't care hehe)  
  
"Kyoudai, What have you gotten me into this time?" Byakko said walking towards Tayketsu.  
  
"Either trouble or debt" Tayketsu detached his son's hands from his furlongs, because Kanji was beginning to pull a little too hard.  
  
"Byakko Anki I presume"  
  
"Hai, and your Koenma"  
  
"Can you tell us about your father an maybe how you got came into the Ningenkai?"  
  
"I was born in the Ningenkai, even though both my parents were form the Maki. When I was ten my mother died, and I was sent back to the Makai to live with his pack. I stayed with the pack until I was eighteen, when I got word that my father had died, and I had a three-year-old brother somewhere in the Ningenkai. The Bastard never sent word to me to tell me he had mated again, and that I had a little half-brother. When I got there I found out that my father's mate was dead and my little brother was out living on his own. I tried to track him down, but I couldn't. I found him thirteen years later, thanks to his now mate." Byakko said patting Tayketsu's head. Tayketsu growled and pulled his head away.  
  
"My mother died when I was three. She was sickly form what I've been told. I have no idea what my father looks like. I assume I had one, since I doubt I'm an immaculate conception." Tayketsu growled at his sister.   
  
"He was a bastard, like you, Tay" Byakko smiled as Tay narrowed his eyed at her.  
  
"Your still angry at him for leaving you" Koenma observed.  
  
Byakko snorted "Yeah he did it twice. I never got to say goodbye either time. But at least he left me with this brat. I'd be lonely without him," Byakko smiled and ruffled Tayketsu's hair, causing him to protest loudly. Kanji coped his aunt and messed up his father's hair further. Tayketsu just smiled at his son and messed up his hair in return.  
  
"Ah! No me hair!" Kanji wailed. "Me home now?"  
  
"Sure you guys can go home, but I'll be keeping an eye on you guys" Koenma stated.  
  
"Whatever!" Tayketsu, Keke, and Byakko shouted.  
  
"Putmever!" Kanji shouted raising his tiny fist for envois.   
  
Glossery:  
Ningenkai- huma world  
Maki- demon world  
Baka- stupid  
Neko- cat  
Karona- the planet in which Keke's mother and aunt come from  
Lunar- the kingdom Keke's mother comes from  
Tsunami- the kingdom Keke's aunt comes from  
Kenji's words- Kenji is just a little kid. So his grammer or pronunciation isn't 100% perfect  
  
Kiara- ok Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Storm. I need you, my viewers, to help me out here. I've written part of chapter 6 and now I'm stuck. Give me some suggestions please.   
  
Hiro- yup she needs it.  
  
Kiara- *glares at Hiro* you're the muse you suppose to help me, get inspiration! You're not doing your job.   
  
Hiro- Oy! I've been spending most of my time with you. Doesn't THAT give you inspiration?  
  
Kiara- that doesn't count. Oy yah! *Turns toward screen* see you gotta help 


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 5: The Calm before the storm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters. However, I do own Keke, Tayketsu, Kanji, Kiara, Hiro, Byakko, Yaku, Leon, and Hitore.  
  
Author's Rants: Kiara- I'm in this chapter!!!! Ok not a big sense but I do make an appearance. Hiro- Hey how come I'm in this chapter? Kiara- you are. well sort-of Hiro- yeah you yell at me! I don't even get any lines!!! Kiara- hush! I might put you in later chapters but I'm running out of ideas. (Turns to readers) Please help me out here. Contact me at Kiaralion_70767@yahoo.com if you have any suggestions. Hiro- you're pathetic Kiara- well if you'd do your job as a muse maybe I would get some work done. Maybe I should make "Fluffy", D.S. (this is the main dude off of, BASTARD!!, The series I just forgot how to spell his name) or Kurama my muse. Then I can drool over them while they inspire me. (Evil laugh) Hiro- (waves hand around franticly) No no no no! I'll be a good muse I promise. Kiara- good  
  
0.o  
  
"Neesan, don't forget to take Kanji over to Kiara-sama's place today" Tayketsu said running out of the door.  
  
"Basan, me go Baachan 'day?" Kanji said rubbing his eyes. He had just gotten up ans was still in his PJs and dragged his pillow.  
  
"Hai, Kanji-chan, you get to play with your Baachan"  
  
"Kaachan! Kaachan, me go play Baachan 'day!" He said running up to his mother, whom was currently walking out the door.  
  
"I know kanji-chan. Now go get dressed so you can go." Keke said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hai, hai" he said running in the direction of his room.  
  
"Tell my Kaachan I said argato. Tay and me hardly get to go out anymore. Its nice every once in a while, ne?"  
  
"Mate, come on we're gunna miss the bus. Ja Neesan, Kanji!" Tayketsu yelled from the door.  
  
"I'm coming Tay! Ja na Byakko" Keke stated while hugging her sister-in-law. Then walked out the door.  
  
0.o  
  
Byakko walked to Kiara and Hiro's house. Their house was about a mile trek threw the forest from her house. Kanji wore his navy blue child's gi, bluish-black tabi socks, and his sandals. 'He looks so much like Tay its amazing. I wonder of Tay looked like that when h was a pup?' They reached the house and Kanji sprinted inside.  
  
"Baachan! Me here!" Kanji ran up to his grandmother and glomped her.  
  
"Konichiwa Kiara-chan" Byakko places Kanji's stuff on the coffee table.  
  
"Kanji-chan, Byakko-chan is it Saturday already? I totally forgot. I have to go to Karona today." She petted the overly happy child in her arms.  
  
"I can't take care of him, I have to work" Kanji was beginning to purr like a kitten,  
  
"I can take care of him." Yaku suddenly said as she walked threw the doorway. " I can take him to my house, no one is home." She scratched behind Kanji's ears. Kanji proceed to slide off his grandmother right into Yaku's awaiting arms.  
  
"Oh no, Yaku, we don't want to in convent you, weren't you and Leon suppose to go out?" Kiara said while tying the ribbon on her high ponytail.  
  
"No that's ok we can just stay in and watch TV, Leon can go out with the other is he wants"  
  
"Ok, be careful, I've got to go." With that Byakko waved, then walked out to door.  
  
"Yaku-chan you know mustn't let anyone see Kanji's tail or his cute lil doggy ear."' Kiara tickled Kanji's belly " He knows some magic to disguise his assets, but it won't hold for long."  
  
"I'll be careful, come Kanji-chan lets go" Yaku put him on the, and picked up his stuff.  
  
"Bye Kanji-chan" Kiara bent down his level and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Me go Baachan, Ja!" He licked her cheek. He got up and out the door. Yaku soon walked out after him.  
  
"Hiro-chan come on we're going to be late!" Kiara yelled walking into the kitchen.  
  
0.o  
  
A shadow of figure chuckled to itself. Its deep and sinister voice, spoke barley above a whisper as to not alert Kiara's sensitive hearing. "So the trader's bitchy daughter, and bastard son are still alive. The hanyou has a son, interesting. I'll have my revenge against Mazusuko yet. His first-born son is to be mine" The figure laughed and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
0.o  
  
Kiara- yeah I'm done for this chapter. The next chapter, Chapter 6: Taken, will be up with in a few days, after that chapter I'm stuck with writers block. Chapter 6 is umm well short. Ok for those who are wondering Keke, Tayketsu, and Kanji live with Byakko, 'cause she is Tay's big sister. Any way now I will leave you with (dramatic music) a cliffhanger. 


	6. Taken Away

Chapter 6: Taken Away  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters. I . You should know what I own and don't own by now.  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
Kiara- yeah I'm a senior now yeah!!!!!!!! Ok I'm sorry for not writing I had a lot to do this summer.  
  
Hiro- Like teasing me to the brink.  
  
Kiara- Exactly! Now since none of my reader helped me get inperation (glares at reader) it took me forever to write another chapter. Hiro didn't help much either and he's the muse. (Hiro looks innocently at her) Anyway um a really short chapter here, but the next one is gunna be long me promise.  
  
Hiro- No you'll just be reading lemons, yaoi, or worse both!!! Then what will you do.  
  
Kiara- what it's for inspiration.  
  
O.o  
  
Hitori stalked the pair below her. "These ningens crowd the streets like insects. Both many in numbers and very easy to dispose of." She watched as Yaku led the young halfling whelp into a secluded ally that led towards an apartment complex. Hitori's time to strike was at hand. So she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Yaku had to take Kanji on a more secluded route because his disguise he had to hide his demon assets had stopped working and he didn't have the energy to try it again just yet. She had a bad feeling about this eerie silence. There was no wind blowing, no dogs barking, or cat meowing. She picked up the tired boy and began walking faster. Suddenly a giant gust of wind blew past them. Yaku looked behind her and saw a womanly figure clad in black. "Who are you, what do you want?" Yaku yelled at the figure, taking a few steps behind, and taking her can of mace out of her pocket.  
  
Silence. Silence was all that one could hear. "Leave me alone!" In a panic Yaku yelled " My father is an Armorial, he ."  
  
"Shut up, ningen!" the figure yelled. Yaku gasped and took a cautious step backwards. "Your weak and pathetic father can do nothing to harm me." The firgure walked out of the shadows in which she was standing. She wore black pants and a black and gray tank top. Her hair was as dark as a forest's canopy, (it's a really dark green) and her eyes where as golden as the sun. (they where golden eyes)  
  
"Who are you?" Yaku clucked Kanji closer to her.  
  
The figure chuckled. "Who I am is Hitori. And what I want is that hanyou's whelp in your arms. If you would hand him over to me, ningen, I'll let you go home with your life."  
  
Yaku gasped "No! He's just a child. What do you want with him?"  
  
"Its none of your damn business what I want with him, just hand him over"  
  
"Never"  
  
"I'm losing my patience, girl. Either you hand him over, or I take him from you!!!!"  
  
"I can't, I won't betray Keke and Tayketsu's trust"  
  
"Oh is that the hanyou and his bitch's name"  
  
Yaku put on a hand over mouth and closed her eyes. In Yaku's momentary distraction Hitori took her chance and, stole Kanji away from his temporary protector. "No! Give him back!"  
  
Hitori merely chuckled. An evil smirk came across her elf-like features. "You tell that half-breed brother-in law of yours that if HE wants to see his whelp ever again, to go to his father's birthplace. In the place where his betrayal began. There is where I'll be waiting" With that said Hitori took off with a crying Kenji in her evil clutches.  
  
"No wait! Come back!!!" Yaku sobbed "KANJI!!!" She screamed. She ran up the stairs of her apartment complex. There she fell into the arms of her conserved boyfriend, Leon.  
  
"Yaku, sweetie what wrong?"  
  
"Someone took Kanji away"  
  
"What? Who Yaku, who? Where did they take him?"  
  
Yaku sobbed more heavily and Leon pulled her to his chest where she mumbled " Hitori was her name.. She said to tell Tayketsu ..to go to his father's birthplace.. and meet her in the place where his father's betrayal began." She looked up to Leon's light brown eyes "what does that mean?"  
  
He shook his head. " I don't know, but I bet Tay does."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review you know you want to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just press the little button. 


	7. Authors notes

I'm sorry to all the people who where waiting on an update. I had finished chapter 7 and a week later my computer crashed. All my files are gone. I will try to update the story again whenever possible.  
  
Thank you for your patience. Kiara 


	8. The Assult

CHAPTER 7: THE ASSULT  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
Kiara: I HATE MY COMPUTER!!! THIS IS THE 3RD TIME YOU CRASED YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! I'M GETTING RID OF YOU FOR GOOD.FIREBA.  
  
Hiro: (grabs Kiara) No, koshii! Don't blow up the computer that's the only one we have!  
  
Kiara: SO IF IT CRASHES ONE MORE TIME I'M TAKING A SLEGEHAMMER TO IT.  
  
Hiro: Since Kiara is ranting out ways to punish the computer I'll do the disclaimers. Kiara doesn't own YYH she just plays with the characters.  
  
Kiara: (in back ground) that's rape, but only Hiei, Kurama, & Youko Kurama.  
  
Hiro: That's it no more kurama and hiei lemons for you!  
  
Kiara: But itoshii!!  
  
Hiro: No buts any ways a little bit of yaoi lime in this chapter (mumbles) 'much to my unliking but its Kiara's fic what can you do?' So don't like it don't read.  
  
0.o  
  
The Reikai-tachi sets out to the Maikai along with Tayketsu. Tayketsu refused to let Keke come along on this mission. He said that she would be anxious and illogical when they would see the son captive. He also reasoned that since it was his fault that Kanji got into this mess in the first place, that he would rescue him and bring him back safely. Keke reluctantly agreed only after Kurama assured her they would bring him back alive.  
  
Kurama noticed Tayketsu was very tense. "I wouldn't recommend you to worry so much, Tayketsu, you get tired, and you'll need your strength to rescue Kanji"  
  
"I can't help it. My son is being held captive by a psycho bitch, which wants revenge on me for what my father did." Tayketsu kicked a pebble that was in his path, out of frustration.  
  
"Do you recognize the girl's name?" Hiei called out to them form his treetop route. Kurama signaled for Hiei to come down so that they may talk without having to shout to each other. With a black blur he landed alongside his koibito. "Hn, well inu do you or not?" Tayketsu slowly shook his head a negative.  
  
"I hardly know anything about my father's past, only what mother told me. Her name means nothing to me" Tayketsu's palm dripped blood, from his nails being dug into his own hand. Yuusake & the moron.I mean Kuwabara noticed their companions where lagging a bit. Then Yuusake notice the blood dripping from Tayketsu's hand, and how he was also biting his own lip.  
  
"Hey Tay calm down we'll find him"  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me Tay; my name is Tayketsu, not Tay. When my son is within my protective embrace again and the bitch is deceased, then I'll calm."  
  
"But Keke calls you that all the time, what different?" Kuwabara stuttered. Tayketsu just glared.  
  
"Hn, That name is obliviously reserved for people close to him. Like his woman, idiots don't count"  
  
"What was that, shrimp?"  
  
0.0  
  
The group walked deeper into the forest close to where Tayketsu said the place would be. They rested for the night near a riverbank. Kurama asked "What is this place where Hitori want us to meet? Does it have any significance to you?"  
  
"It's where my mother and father first meet."  
  
"In the Maikai? How'd she get here? Oh that's right you don't know anything about your parent's past"  
  
"I didn't say that"  
  
"But you told Koenma"  
  
"I only told that overgrown baby what he wanted to hear"  
  
"Hn, so you were playing it dumb then" Hiei said cockily  
  
"Exactly, I don't listen to any authority, not even my full-demon sister, what makes you think I'll listen to his pitiful threats. Reikai jail, Feh, I've seen been through worse"  
  
"You're starting to sound just like Yuusake, and Hiei." Kurama cheerfully mused  
  
"Don't know whither to take it as a complement or an insult"  
  
Kurama smiled "Will you tell us then, the story of you parents past?"  
  
"Why not" Tayketsu sighed and started his tale. "My mother wandered into the Maikai. She told me that she was attacked by demons, and that father had saved her. She had fainted and father had brought her to a cave he was using as a den at the time. When she awoke some time later she was wrapped in furs and father was roasting some meat for her. Father nursed her and tended to her until she was well" Tayketsu smiled. "Mother used to tell me about it like it was a fairytale or something. Of course she would go on and on about how handsome father was and crap like that." Tayketsu smiled wishfully at the memory. "Any way back to the story, they fell for each other and the night before father was to take mother back to the human world. Mother went to father and confessed her love for him, father told mother of his undying love for her. He took mother for his mate that night. He lived with mother until a few weeks after I was born. Then the demons came for the life of mother and I. Father fought them off." Tayketsu leaned back on a rock and scrunched his eyebrows. "I remember he was always protecting us from something. Telling us to stay away from here, and to duck down there. One day I could felt his death, I could sense him die." Tayketsu closed his eyes for a moment the cleared his voice and continued. "From that day forth me and mother traveled from city to city, trying to stay away from danger. Well that is until that day the demons got mother too." Tay's eyes where unfocused he stared directly at the night sky. "I was playing in a nearby forest while mother was in a field full of flowers picking some for the anniversary of father's death. She didn't see the demons' coming until it was already too late." A tear rolled down the dog-demon's solemn face. He stubbornly wiped it away. "I came back and she was barely alive. She told me to keep moving on and to live to be big and strong like my father. Then whispering words to my decreased father, she died. from then on out I was on my own."  
  
"You think Hitori killed might have killed you father and mother as a betrayal of the pack. You know taking a human as a wife and all." Kurama poked at the fire as he spoke.  
  
"No, I killed the demons that took mothers life. I did it as soon I was strong enough. Now writher if she had a part in fathers death I don't know I was too young to remember"  
  
"Hn, makes you wonder"  
  
0.o  
  
The group went down for the night quite easily, well Kuwabara, and Yuusake anyway. Tayketsu sat up for a while before he fell into sleep leaning against a rock. Tayketsu's anxious and nervousness about his son wouldn't let the dog-demon a restful slumber. Where is the fire-demon and the fox-in-human- skin, you ask? In the far corner of make-shift camp.enjoying each other.  
  
"I'm worried, koi" Kurama stated while Hiei unbuttoned his shirt a little to get access to Kurama's lovely neck.  
  
"Hn" the fire-demon mumbled from his nipping place on Kurama's neck.  
  
"What if Hitori kills the boy because Tayketsu brought us? I mean don't dog demons fight in packs. Hiei are you listening.Hiei!" Hiei pulled himself off of his beautiful fox to gaze intensely into his emerald green eyes. Hiei did not like being interrupted his play with talk of the baka inu.  
  
"From the looks of it, fox, the female is alone. Her pack most likely kicked her out for something she did."  
  
"Then shouldn't she have a grudge on the pack and not Tayketsu's father."  
  
"Not if his father was the leader of the pack. Then she would have a motitive." Both of the demons looked at Tayketsu's sleeping form. His black demon marking stuck out on his tanned cheeks. And His silver hair looked magical in the moonlight. "With those markings of him and his sister, their father just might have been powerful enough to rule."  
  
"You think so firebaby?"  
  
"It's a great possibility my fox"  
  
0.o  
  
Tayketsu was in the middle of a very flowery field. The sunshine shone warmly on his face. His sensitive nose took in all the different type of flowers. His nose picked up something distinct from the other scents; it was somehow familiar to him. He followed the scent, and was amazed it lead him to a woman and a child playing in the fields. 'Why does this seem so familiar to me' "Tay, come here child" Tayketsu ducked low in the grass. 'How. how did she know my name' The child that Tayketsu had observed early ran over to the woman. "Mama, can I go and 'phay in the 'wouds?" "Of course child just be careful"  
  
'Mother! That's my mother sitting there. This must the day mother died' Tayketsu lowered his head to the ground and laid down. He sniffed the ground. 'A demon' Tayketsu raised his head and saw the foul beast. 'Beast from hell you're not going to kill mother this time. Now that I am here you will die.' Tayketsu kept his position downwind of the demon and readied his attack on the demon.  
  
The demon leapt from its hiding spot and ran for his mother. Tayketsu leapt up and ran at it with his flexed claws. "Now you die" Tayketsu yelled. But his claws didn't meet flesh, his hand and then whole body went right through the demon. He watched as the demon tore up his mother, while he could do nothing. As the demon left he watched his younger self come back to his almost dead mother. Tayketsu closed his eyes. "Not again, MOTHER!"  
  
Tayketsu sat up, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around and recognized where he was. 'It was just a dream a terrible dream. It's not a dream that, Kanji, my only son is being held captive by Hitori.'  
  
It was a few hours 'til dawn, his body protested that he needed to go back to sleep and get some well needed rest. His heart on the other hand told him to rouse the others and start their voyage again.  
  
As Tayketsu looked around the camp he saw Yuusake sleeping heavily with a stream of drool running down his chin. Not far from Yuusake heard Kuwabara's snored. Tayketsu flatten his ears against his heard when the appalling noise reached his sensitive ears.  
  
'I'm not going near Kuwabara or Yuusake. The moron's snores will make me go deaf, and the badass's drool will make me fall and break my neck if I happen to slip on it. Feh I'm not that stupid. Now where'd those demons go?' Tayketsu closed his eyes and sniffed the air, knowing that those two wouldn't be two far off, but wouldn't be within the viewing range of the humans. His acute nose picked up their scents. 'Ok their together, Feh figures. What's that other scent with them; could there be another demon nearby?' He sniffed more deeply in their direction. The unmistakable musky scent of sex slightly lingered in the air. "Sex, nah if couldn't be that maybe its just so musky old tree nearby." Tayketsu looked back at the two slumbering humans, considering waking them up first. Then one of Kuwabara's massive snores reached his ears. He immediately flatted his ears against his head again then placed his clawed hands over them. 'Maybe not, I'd be better off if I go wake up Hiei, and Kurama first. Not to mention I'd be saving my poor ears from torture.'  
  
So Tayketsu followed his nose where ever it goes..err I mean Tayketsu followed his nose to where the demons lay. He walked upon their hiding place and found Hiei lying nude on top of a nude Kurama with Hiei's cape being used as a cover. Tayketsu was NOT expecting them both nude. So he tried to quietly back away from the sleeping couple, but to no avail because he wasn't watching where he was going, and fell right into a bush with a yipe. "Ite!!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama woke up with a start. Hiei immediately unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the startled dog-demon.  
  
"God, Hiei, could you at least put some damn clothes on before you attack someone. I really didn't want see that his morning" Tayketsu snapped, while he was trying to get up.  
  
"What are you doing here, inu?" Hiei stated as he resheathed his sword and began to dress. Tayketsu understandably looked away.  
  
"I was trying to wake you up so we could get an early start, but I wasn't expecting you two to be bare ass naked as the day you where born, so I fell in this damn bush." He glared at the bush he fell in then turned to look seriously at the couple. "Why didn't you guys tell me that you where lovers anyway?"  
  
Kurama whom is now fully clothed answered for them. "Well most humans don't like the idea of two guys together as a couple, so we decided to keep it a secret"  
  
Tayketsu had dusted himself off and was currently picking leaves out of his hair. "I have no problem with two guys in love; just don't ask me to join in on it" he laughed "I can see why you didn't tell the ningens they're not too open minded about such things. You should have known that a demon wouldn't care, we have same sex rutting all the time. You of all people should know that, Kurama."  
  
Kurama bowed his head "I know but you never know"  
  
Tayketsu smiled "Well now I know to wake Kuwabara and Yuusake up first; to give you two time to get dressed" Kurama and Tayketsu laugh heartily, while Hiei gave a rare smile and just hned.  
  
After waking up the two humans, they had a hard time doing it too. Hiei kicked Kuwabara to wake him up. After Kuwabara tried to beat Hiei to a pulp, (did I mention he tried not actually succeeding at it) the group finally got going.  
  
The group walked for about five miles 'til they came upon an opening with a cave to the far left. Out of the cave walked Hitori.  
  
"Well, it looks like your really your Mazuko's son; both thickheaded and a wuss. Couldn't handle me yourself, ne bastard hanyou?  
  
Tayketsu flinched at the harsh term. It was true he was a hanyou, a half breed, but he still hated it when they used the term. "Where's my son? I've done as you asked, I'm here, now give him to me!"  
  
Hitori pulled Kanji into view; his face was puffy from crying. "You mean this little pup?"  
  
"Papa, Help me!" The helpless pup cried out.  
  
"Be brave, Kanji, I'll save you; don't worry"  
  
Hitori jumped up with Kanji in her arms. "Ha, what are you going to do when I have him with me? I'll give him back if you really want him so badly, but you have to do something for me in return"  
  
"Don't trust her Tayketsu, she's a demon" Yuusake yelled at the worried father.  
  
"Well so am I. What is it you want, Hitori?"  
  
"It something your father died protecting. Ha, it's ironic how your father died fighting against this promise he made centuries ago."  
  
"What the hell is she talking about, inu?" Hiei spat  
  
"Hell if I know. What are you babbling on about, woman?"  
  
"You whom are noble born don't know the linage of your father?"  
  
"Um no, and what is this about me being noble born?"  
  
"You don't even know what those demon markings on you face mean do you. Your father really was a fool to marry a human. Those marking of yours are traits given to you by you father. Those marking are the one of a very powerful demon. The leader of a pack of dog-demons had to be a powerful one. And his heir must be wed to a powerful female so the strong trait can go on. I was the demoness that was supposed to wed the first son of Mazuko. He did not fulfill his promise to my family, so we killed him. For all out trouble we got kicked out of the pack"  
  
"A bit selfish isn't she" Kurama stated to the others.  
  
"You wanted me as your mate, and when father didn't just hand me over you killed him, NOT a very wise decision on your part, bitch." Tay flexed his claws. He looked over his shoulder at the others and nodded telling them he was ready to go ahead with their plan for them to distract her while he went in for the kill. They all knew Tay wanted to kill her himself and they had no objections to it.  
  
The attack started out by Yuusake using his rei gun to distract her, while Tayketsu went behind her. The group's strategy probably would have worked, but they hadn't counted on one thing, Kanji. He was getting in the way of all their attacks, because Hitori was using him as a shield. They certainly didn't want to harm the boy. They didn't want to think what the angry half-Karona, Keke, would do if they did.  
  
"Damn it let him go you psycho, flea-bitten, mongrel, bitch." Yes, Tayketsu certainly know how to insult another dog-demon.  
  
"You bastard!" Hitori roared "You'll pay for that insult" Hitori took one hand off Kanji for a moment to blast Tayketsu in his chest. Hiei saw this and blurred. Hiei leapt beside the female dog-demon, and took the young pup from her. "What, damn it" Hitori turned to slice Hiei's back with her claws. Before her claws even got near them she stopped suddenly and screamed out in pain. Hitori looked straight into her attacker eyes "You"  
  
Author's Notes: Kiara: ok I knew it took forever, but blame it on my computer. I'm getting a laptop for graduation so no more worries about my stuff getting erased because the computer crashed. Well you know the routine the more reviews the faster the chapters come. 


	9. In the End it Doesn't Really Matter

AUTHOR'S RANTS: Kiara: Hey everybody I got a new update for you. This is probably going to be the last chapter. I want to thank every one that reviewed, and hope everyone who has read my story enjoyed it. Well enough of my sentimental rants. All right now, on to the story.  
  
CHAPTER 8: IN THE END IT DOESN'T REALY MATTER  
  
"You" Hitori looked into the golden eyes of Tayketsu. His claws where imbedded deep within her stomach. "How could you?"  
  
"How could I not?" Tay ripped his hand out. "You attacked a defenseless human and kidnapped a young pup. All just to get me here, to take me as a mate." Tay's hand was coved in blood, Hitori's blood. Luckily Kanji didn't see the gruesome display. His head was buried in Hiei's cloak, while the fire deon just held him, not really knowing what to do to calm the child down. Kurama saw Hiei's distress and stood beside him, and began rubbing the boys back soothingly.  
  
Tayketsu glanced down at his terrified son, then turned a once an angrier face toward Hitori. "Well I have something to tell you, you worthless bitch. I already have a mate." Hitori, the once vicious dog demon could only stand there and watch as Tayketsu buried his hand in her chest are rip out her still beating heart. Tay's once angrier face was now very calm, a sinister smile ran across his tanned face. "I hope I didn't break your heart, Hitori" Then all Hitori's vision went black, and Tayketsu watched in satisfaction as her lifeless body fell off the cliff they where standing on and unto the ground.  
  
"Remind me never to piss Tayketsu off" Yuusake said a bit afraid of the once gentle looking dog demon. The rest of the Reikai-tachi could only watch the scene, too stunned to comment. Kuwabara was horrid at his new friend. Hiei and Kurama weren't horrid at Tayketsu's actions; they knew what it was like to live in the wild, with gruesome demons. You had to kill the foe, before he could get the best of you and kill something, or someone you love. The demons looked down at little Kanji, whom fell asleep in Hiei's arms out of pure exhaustion. Kanji was lucky; most demons would have killed their captives.  
  
0.o  
  
The Reikai-tachi soon returned to well the Reikai, with a happy reunited father and son in tow. Tay had washed the blood literally from his hands and was looking forward to going home. Of course what they found when they returned to the spirit world was a little... unexpected.  
  
"What the hell happened to this place, it looks like a hurricane hit the place" Yuusake looked around, the place was in utter disarray.  
  
Tayketsu sighed to himself "I'd say more like an impatient half Karona, by the name of Keke."  
  
"You mean Keke did all this?" Kurama looked at the piles of papers strung all over the place. Tayketsu handed Kanji to Kurama, but Kanji wouldn't have that, he leaped right at Hiei and demanded to be held. It looked like the little pup took a liking to his savior. Tayketsu laughed then went to look for his appently ticked of mate.  
  
"She's not here, Tayketsu" a voice that sounded very familiar said from behind a pile of papers. Tayketsu pushed away some of the paper to revile a very tired looking Koenma. "Your Keisha is not here. I sent her home after she had a field day with some escaped prisoners from a Maikai prison. She subdued most of them and she left me with all this paperwork to fill out" Koenma wined.  
  
"She just subdued them I'm surprised she didn't kill them."  
  
"She did kill some, that's probably why shorty here is so tired" Yuusake laughed at koenma's expense.  
  
"are we done, can we go home?" Tay said taking Kanji from Hiei. Kanji pulled on Kurama's shirt and smiled at him, to tell him he likes Kurama too, but not as much as he likes Hiei.(What do you expect Hiei saved him)  
  
"Yes go"  
  
0.o  
  
A few days have past sense Kanji's capture and his return. So life had pretty much gone back to normal.  
  
"Stop following me Yuusake! At least Kuwabara didn't bug me this much. Now stop following me!" Keke screamed at the annoying ningen. Ok life wasn't exactly back to normal.  
  
"Come on Koenma just wants to talk to you"  
  
"What part of no did you not understand, the N or the O" Keke started off running, wanting desperately to get away from the prescient and annoying Yuusake. Unfortunate for her she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into Tayketsu, and Kurama.  
  
"Keke you alright?" Tayketsu helped up his dazed mate.  
  
"Fine, fine. You guys see Kuwabara or Yuusake anywhere?" She said fractionally looking around.  
  
"I'm afraid we haven't seen them, Keke. May I ask why you are looking for them?" Kurama said picking up his schoolbag.  
  
"I'm not looking for them I'm hiding from them."  
  
"Why are you hiding from those two?"  
  
" Because Koenma wants to see me and Tay about something"  
  
"You mean Tay and I"  
  
"Yes Mr. perfect student" Keke said sneering at Kurama and his grammatically correct self.  
  
"I believe Koenma wants you to be a spirit detective. He asked fetch Tayketsu for him"  
  
"Why didn't he send you to get me instead of sending dumb and dumber"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"So Koenma wants us to work for him then."  
  
"Bingo" Botan said from atop her oar.  
  
"Hey didn't I break that thing?" Tayketsu said glaring at the oar. An oar just like the on the fairy girl almost killed him and Kanji on bring them back from the Reikai.  
  
"They're easily replaceable, and we're not giving up on you two."  
  
"In Lunar's name why?" The young Karoneon princess said throwing her book sack on the ground.  
  
"Both of you shown excellent qualities, and Koenma wants to help you harness that energy of yours"  
  
"I guess we have no choice then" Tayketsu said racking his hand threw his hair.  
  
"Bingo"  
  
"Say bingo again and I'm going to use as a starching post and your oar as a took pick" Keke smiles wickedly at the blue haired woman. Kuwabara and Yuusake finally caught up to everyone.  
  
"So are they in?"  
  
"Bi.I mean yup"  
  
"Great but don't expect me to be taking orders form ding-dong head over there"  
  
"You mean Yuusake?"  
  
"No the other greasy haired ningen"  
  
"Great we have another Kurama and Hiei on our hands. They will never listen"  
  
"So we have a cat-demon, dog-demon, fire-demon, and a fox-demon now" Kuwabara stated  
  
"It's Karo...Oh never mind you'll never get it" Keke shouted  
  
"Right now here are the orders from Koenma"  
  
So Keke and Tayketsu joined the Reikai-tachi and lived happily ever after.  
  
"Happy my ass" Keke and Tay growled  
  
THE END 


End file.
